


How to Cure a Lost Voice (And Pride)

by HiddenSt0rms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fever, Fluff, Gen, Lost Voice, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Stark Lake House, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenSt0rms/pseuds/HiddenSt0rms
Summary: Pepper and Tony can't agree on how to take care of a sick Peter.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 194





	How to Cure a Lost Voice (And Pride)

Peter knew that his luck wasn’t the best, but to get sick on a weekend at the Starks’ lake house was something else. 

It’d started as a scratchy throat and seeping congestion on Friday. Enough to be mildly uncomfortable, not enough for Peter to officially call himself ‘sick.’ While Peter still hadn’t felt great Saturday morning, it still hadn’t been enough to be bedridden, so he’d joined the activities on the boat and swimming. 

But now it was evening and the day had taken a toll on not only his body, but his voice as well - that is, he had no voice. Perhaps screaming on the back of a tube with an already sore throat and cough wasn’t the best of ideas...

Now Peter was sitting on the couch, shivering in a thick blanket and scrolling absentmindedly through his phone. Regret loomed in his mind at not resting as a preventative measure. Perhaps he wouldn’t be feeling so bad. He looked over tiredly when he heard Pepper come in. 

“I finally got Morgan in bed,” Pepper announced, then caught sight of Peter and softened with sympathy. “Oh honey, you look like you’re feeling worse.”

Peter shrugged. He didn’t feel the need to lie per se, but rather causing a fuss felt unnecessary. He opened his mouth to try to say something, but all that came out was a pained squeak. 

“You really did lose your voice, huh?” Pepper said gently, reaching a hand up to feel Peter’s forehead, then cheek. “You poor thing, you’re burning up. Tony? Where are you?”

Footsteps were heard, then Tony appeared in the doorway. “What’s wrong?” He grew worried at the sight. 

“He lost his voice, and I think he’s running a fever,” Pepper said, and she ran her fingers through Peter’s hair. “Do we have a thermometer here?”

Peter wallowed in discomfort at being the center of the attention and concern. He’d understand if Morgan was the sick one, but someone as strong as himself was fine. It was just a cold, nothing to fret over. Peter wanted so badly to verbally insist this, but all he could do was endure the embarrassing conversation, or rather argument, unfolding before his eyes.

“There’s no need for that. I can just ask Friday.” Tony said.

“Hm, are you sure that’s accurate?” Pepper asked.

“Of course it is,” Tony smiled confidently. “Friday, what’s Peter’s temperature?” 

“Peter’s temperature is approaching 99.1 degrees Fahenreit, boss.”

But that wasn’t enough for Pepper. She shook her head and felt underneath Peter’s chin, who restrained himself from batting it away. “There’s no way that’s accurate. He feels too hot for that.” 

“That’s what the computer inside his body said.” Tony shrugged. 

_“Tony,”_ Pepper warned with an intense narrow of her eyes that even made Peter shrink. “Please go grab a _real_ thermometer.”

Tony figured it was better than to argue with his wife and left for the bathroom. 

“I’m sorry about him. He can be really stubborn.” Pepper smiled. Peter could only give a weak smile in return. Soon Peter was handed a _real_ thermometer, and they all waited for the telltale beep. 

“99.4,” Pepper read, then flashed Tony a winning smile. “See, told you.”

“Oh wow, big difference.” Tony rolled his eyes. 

_“Tony.”_

“Okay okay, you’re right,” Tony waved her off and turned his attention to Peter. “I’m sorry you’re feeling sick though, Pete. I’m sure it being summer doesn’t help.” 

Peter shivered in response. Despite the temperature outside being the same one as his internal body temp, he couldn’t get warm for the life of him.

Tony noticed this and straightened up. “You look cold. I’ll get you some more blankets.”

“That’s not a good idea, Tony,” Pepper interjected. “That’ll just raise his temperature even more.”

“But he’s cold. What’s another blanket or two gonna do?”

“Make the poor thing overheat! He only needs a thin cotton blanket. We need to get the temperature lower, not higher. Did you happen to bring any spidey-kid ibuprofen?”

“There’s always some here, but,” Tony said with skepticism. “But shouldn’t we just let it run its course? Unless it hits 104 or he’s dehydrated, a low grade fever does more good for the body than bad.”

“But it’ll make him feel better. The kid’s miserable.”

_I’m even more miserable in this freaking conversation._

“Let’s ask the patient himself. Peter, you want to take some medicine?” Tony asked.

Peter hesitated to give a response. It somehow felt like taking sides.

“See, look at what you did. He’s scared to respond now.” 

“I won’t be offended if you want medicine, kid.” Tony said with a light laugh. Peter nodded slowly. All he wanted to do was sleep, and cold medicine would surely knock him out. Peter downed the pills soon handed to him and thought that he was off the hook, only for a new issue to rise. 

“Feed a cold, starve a fever, was it?” Tony said, mostly to himself. “But technically, he has both, so what do we do?”

“Anthony Edward Stark, we are _not_ starving May’s kid.” Pepper retorted.

“Thanks for exposing my full name. And geez, I’m just kidding,” Tony turned to an even paler Peter. “How about some hot tea and honey for your throat?”

“No,” Pepper shook her head. “Like I said, that'll bring up his temperature. If he wants something to soothe his throat, let’s get him an ice pop. I’m sure Morgan wouldn’t mind sparing one.”

“But he’s already shivering enough.”

“This is getting nowhere,” Pepper said with an exasperated sigh. “How about we take him home? May is an actual nurse and probably a lot better at this than us.”

“Now? This late? He’s better off sleeping here in a real bed than on a bumpy car ride.”

“He’d probably rather be at home anyway!”

“But I doubt a sick person would want to be in a car!”

“Why are Mommy and Daddy fighting?”

The three looked over at the doorway to see Morgan in pajamas, one hand cradling a stuffed animal, the other rubbing an eye sleepily.

Tony looked around and cleared his throat awkwardly. “Petey’s just not feeling well. Sorry we woke you up.”

“Petey’s sick?” Morgan gasped, then sprinted over to Peter’s side. “If he’s sick, he needs peace and quiet to sleep! That’s what you guys always tell me.”

Pepper and Tony looked at each other and laughed. Who would’ve thought a five year old would be right?

“Yeah, you’re right. We’re sorry, Peter.” Pepper said earnestly.

“Shh!” Morgan pushed Peter so he was laying down, then wrapped the blanket up nice and tight. She tucked her stuffed animal next to him with a triumphant smile. “Now he can sleep!”

_Finally…_

As Tony ushered Morgan back to her bed, Pepper pressed a kiss to Peter’s forehead. “Let us know how you’re feeling tomorrow, okay?”

Peter nodded weakly before slipping into a much-needed sleep.


End file.
